Elizabeth Saltzman
| height= * 5'9" (Feet) * 1.75 (Meters) | hair color=* Blonde | eye color=* Blue | actor= * Tierney Mumford (Child/Toddler) * Jenny Boyd (Teenager) | episode count=* 23 | first= * Someone To Watch Over Me (Forever Mine) * You Have Failed This City (Heirs) | last= * P is for Parker (Forever Mine) * A Tale of Two Witches (Heirs) }} Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is a Siphoner and a character of the series. Lizzie is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman, twin sister of Josie Saltzman, niece of Malachai Parker and the cousin of Kandice Parker. Early History Lizzie was born March 15, 2014 as a set of twins with her sister, Josie. She is the daughter of Alaric and Jo. Personality * Siphoning: Lizzie possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of her lack of personal power. As a result of this ability, Lizzie is able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. * Witchcraft: The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects and matter with the mind. * Pain Inducement: The ability to inflict agonizing pain by varying means. * Channeling: The ability to harness anything, including energies, powers, emotions, etc, in his surroundings, within themselves, others, so on, and utilize it towards a myriad of possible way of one's capabilities and potential. * Necromancy: The power to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. Weaknesses Lizzie possess the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Physical Appearance Elizabeth is a beautiful, young child with light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She usually wears converse shoes and jeans, with a colored shirt. Relationships * Alaric and Lizzie (Father and Daughter) * Lizzie and Josie (Siblings/Close Allies) * Lizzie and Kandice (Cousins/Friends/Allies) * Kai and Lizzie (Uncle and Niece/Allies) Appearances Book Series * Forever Mine (Book) TV Series Season One * A Side To You I Never Knew (Indirectly mentioned) * Someone To Watch Over Me Season Four * P is for Parker Heirs Season One * You Have Failed This City * There Is Healing * I Have Failed This City * Shadows of the Past * Angel With A Shotgun * Dangerous Habits * This Magic Called Sex * Brave New World * Devil's Eyes * All Our Times Have Come * What We Live For * The Girl in the Mirror * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Old Friends, New Enemies * Dying Is An Art * Always Trying to Save the World * So Much Suffering * Tear The World Down * Goodbye To The Girl * He Made My Daddy a Prince, My Daddy Made Me His Queen * A Tale of Two Witches Name * The name Elizabeth is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: My God is bountiful;God of plenty. * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzmanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann References See also Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Protagonists Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Witches